


Come To Papa

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, I swear, Ice Play, Lingerie, Love Bites, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nervous Jill, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Shyness, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, only slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Shameless Valeveira Smut.After escaping by helicopter from Raccoon City. Carlos and Jill book a hotel room to get cleaned up and get some rest.They fuck of course.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Come To Papa

It’s been a couple hours since we had been in the air, I had mapped out a landing place on the coast of Florida. We can hunker down in a small college town, that’s like a tight-knit community. They won’t ask lots of questions. I also know a guy there who got me the clearance to land at a Florida military base and knows a hotel close by. As long as I don’t overstay my welcome, people won’t get suspicious. Who knows, it could only be a matter of time before Umbrella hunts me down.

And Jill.

I turn to look at her in the back, she’s been sleeping soundly like a baby for the last hour, still holding that busted vial in her hand. She doesn’t deserve to be put in anymore danger, we both need to lay low for a bit, me and her. As far as anyone knows, everyone and everything in Raccoon City has been vaporized with the missiles impact. 

But, I heard through the grape vine that government officials found a young girl and an RPD officer with her. So, there were more survivors, that’s a relief. However, if Umbrella knows I survived, they could be worried about what I know, and want to silence me. Jill too, I know what could get her into trouble. I ripped the Umbrella logo off my sleeve and disposed of it. Just to be safe.

When we landed at the base, I gently shook Jill awake, she looked at me groggily before following me out of the helicopter. She woke up when we were literally hosed down with soap and water, followed by comments about how we stink so much, we aren’t allowed in the shower. Jill was quick to curse at them. I love the mouth on that woman. 

We were given a car, a big sedan, capable of storing all our weapons and any incriminating items on us, in the back, hidden and out of sight. We were given directions to the nearest store for supplies and to a small hotel. I thanked all my buds and headed out. First stop, the store, of course. Need new clothes, a tooth brush, maybe some liquor. The essentials.

Jill sat silently in the passengers seat and gazed out the window at the scenery passing by, she didn’t ask any questions, there was no reason for her to. She’s a smart cookie, she knows that we need to lay low and let the heat die down. I leaned over and turned on the radio to a random station, the DJ gave the date, October 1st, 1998, he made a couple announcements about the weather, and then a very brief mention about an ‘incident involving Raccoon City’. Well, that’s one way to put it. After that, some gunge music started playing. ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’ by Nirvana, interesting choice. It brought a slight chuckle out of Jill though. 

“Brad was into this stuff.” She commented. 

“Brad?” I asked as I realized she could be talking about the same Brad I saw on the STARS poster at the RPD.

“Yeah, Brad is…. Was, a good friend.” She stumbled a bit and the feeling in the pit of my gut made me have to ask.

“Was his last name Vickers?” I spoke softly. 

Jill nodded. “How did you know?”

“I saw him on a STARS poster at the police department.” I paused…. I had to tell her the whole truth. “I also saw him bite another officer, he had turned, and I was the one who killed him.”

There was a long pause before she rested a hand on my shoulder. “You didn’t kill him, it wasn’t him at that point. Brad died protecting me from a hoard, he sacrificed himself, you just ended his misery and killed what was making him suffer. Don’t blame yourself.” She gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

I couldn’t help but smile. “Didn’t know Supercop could be so sweet.” 

“Hey, who said I wasn’t?” She grinned.

“Probably Nikolai.” I joked, knowing he has always said she’s too soft, in the brief time they met.

“Fuck Nikolai.” She snorted and folded her arms. 

“Right in the ear.” I joined in. She laughed, her smile is genuine. It’s a nice thing to see, Jill smile after all the shit we have been through.

I pulled into the store parking lot. “Alright Supercop, you ready to loot this place?” 

“You sound like we’re making a robbery, I didn’t forget my wallet, you know.” She side eyed me. 

“Yeah. But, your money is no good here. I’m paying for everything. You can get a whole new wardrobe for all I care.” I shrugged as we left the car. 

She chuckled and gave me a look I know all too well. “Okay.” She simply said.

As we entered the store, we got some odd looks from patrons and cashiers. Understandable, we look like shit, mainly because we pretty much been through hell and back, and Jill did mention she went through the sewers…. Gross. Jill went ahead and grabbed a cart, we’re definitely gonna need it.

We went to the clothes section first, found a package of suitable socks, some black boots, black jeans and a black T-shirt. I grabbed some navy blue pajama pants and a white T-shirt that said ‘PANTS’ in big black letters on it, and that’s my kind of humor. Jill was having a time looking at clothes, settling on a light blue tube top, a black skirt, white sweater and big brown, knee high boots. She held up some lingerie to one of those mirrors. A baby blue lace set, strapless bra and panties. 

Time for me to be bold. “Is it bad that I kinda want you to modal that for me.” 

She shot me a look, smirked and shook her head. “Watch it, Carlos.”

“Alright, too far.” I chuckled.

She was also looking at a light blue….. What are they called again? Romper’s, I think. A onesie consisting of shorts and a shirt. The upper half looked like a spaghetti strap top and the bottom looked like booty shorts, that barely covered anything.

“I think that would look cute on you too.” I commented.

“Didn’t I tell you to watch it.” She said that with a smile, while tossing it into the cart.

Next up was essential hygiene products and first aid. Toothbrushes, floss, deodorant, antiseptic and bandages. I glanced over at the other isle, where they had rows of condoms. As a kid, I always wondered why they were under ‘family planning’, it eventually occurred to my dumbass that it’s because they were a form of birth control. Must have spaced out because I felt Jill eyeballing me. 

“What are you looking at that for?” She asked, hands on her hips.

“Huh?” I suddenly realize the awkward predicament I found myself in, staring at boxes of Trojan Magnums. “Oh, was just lost in thought. Remembering a stupid thing about myself as kid. Don’t let your mind wonder now.” I played it off smoothly.

“Sure.” She raised an eyebrow. “And what would that stupid thought be?”

Might as well tell her. “Fun fact, it wasn’t until I was twelve, that I figured out condoms were under family planning because they’re a form of birth control.”

“Okay.” She snorted with a chuckle. “I’m on the pill, anyway. So I haven’t looked at this section in a while.” She walks over and picks up a bottle of lubricant. “Anyone other than me, think ‘Astroglide’ is a ridiculous name?”

I find myself giving a soft laugh to that statement. “Now that you mention it, it does not sound the least bit sexy.” I pause. “You said you were on the pill.”

“Still am.” She nodded. “Was hopeful I might score with a coworker from the STARS unit.”

I gave a half smirk. “Brad?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes with a smile. “The guy I’m talking about, I believe he left Raccoon City about five days ago.” She lowered her voice. “Vacation in Europe. I read a note saying he hooked up with a lot of women under a large umbrella on the beach.”

I could immediately tell that’s not what Jill meant, this fellow coworker wasn’t banging chicks on vacation. It was no vacation, he went to Europe to uncover more secrets about Umbrella. But, she wasn’t gonna say that outright, who knows who could be watching and listening.

I gave subtle understanding nod. “Sounds like a true gentlemen.” I joked, going along with it.

“Do I detect a little jealousy in your voice?” She grinned at me.

“Jealousy? Me? Nah. I’m surprised he didn’t break your heart getting around like that.” I was a little jealous, I mean, maybe she does have a thing for this guy. But, it’s not that big an issue and I was mostly keeping up the whole vacation facade. 

“Yeah, well. I’m Supercop remember, my heart doesn’t break easily, and besides. He’s not here right now.” I couldn’t help but notice the underlying seductive tone in her voice. Was that seductive? Either way, I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. I swallowed hard, maybe I’m overthinking it. But, the way she looked at me and said, ‘He’s not here.’ She’s right, he’s not.

We picked up a few more things, trash bags, snacks, and even a bottle of Jack Daniels, Jill actually was able to pull some of her prescriptions through the same pharmacy here, including her birth control pills. I paid for everything, as promised. We returned to the car and headed for the hotel, after the hell we been through, we could use some rest and some decent sleep. And a God damn shower. 

We only grabbed our store purchases and brought them in the lobby as our luggage. So far, no one asked questions, maybe they figured it’s best not to.

“I’d like to book two rooms.” I said as we approached the front desk. 

“Actually, just one room, with two beds. It’s cheaper.” Jill gave me a glance and I shrugged. 

“Alright, you heard the fine young lady.” I gave in pretty easily, if Jill wants to share a room, I’m not gonna say no.

The guy behind the counter nodded and soon we both had a key card in our hands. We took the elevator up to our room, Room #303. The place seemed mostly barren, perfect chance to lay low. The card beeped green on the door when I inserted it and we entered. Was your run of the mill basic hotel room. Two beds facing a television, a side table with a lamp and a wooden privacy screen between the beds. A large curtain drawn window on the far side of the room. On the right of the bed closest to the entrance, there was a table with a chair. The table had papers listing the tv stations, the room service menu, a welcome form, a telephone, a remote, a container for ice, two drink glasses, a small microwave, and a mini fridge. Directly to our right is the bathroom, fit with toilet, a sink and counter and a combination shower and bathtub. A shower. Thank fuck.

“Dibs on the shower first.” Jill immediately said upon entry. 

“Or we can save water and shower together.” I gave her a wink. 

She rolled her eyes and giggled. “Keep dreaming.” 

“It doesn’t hurt to dream.” I shrugged. “Be sure to save some hot water for me, Supercop.” I said to her as she stepped into the bathroom.

“Will do.” She called back to me before closing the door.

She tossed her old filthy clothes out the door, which I transferred to a trash bag, or what she referred to it as, ‘The Burn Bag’. I can understand that, my fatigues will be joining her clothes soon enough, get the smell of the various underground and undead parts of Raccoon City off of us. It seemed like she had been in the shower for hours before slinking out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her. She slid behind the privacy screen to change and I would have appreciated gazing at the silhouette behind the screen but, I desperately need to clean myself up as well. As soon as she was clothed, I made a B-line for the bathroom. 

I peeled my filthy clothes off my sweaty, dirty body, threw them in the trash bag and tied it off, sealing away that horrific odor. I kicked the bag next to the toilet and the plunger, then I hopped in the shower. Lucky enough, Supercop did leave some hot water for me. I used the conveniently provided hotel shampoo, conditioner and body wash to scrub myself down, letting the warm water and soapy suds cascade down my body, rinsing off all the filth and grime. Nice and relaxing, finally, some peace. I stayed in there until the water became frigid and there was no more heat. We probably used all the hot water in this hotel. I shut off the faucet and got out, drying myself off with a towel of my own before wrapping it around my waist and exiting the bathroom. Jill was sitting on the bed closest to the exit, dressed in that cute, little blue romper. Remote in hand, she had turned on the tv and was watching a news broadcast about Raccoon City.

Her head whipped towards me and her jaw dropped slightly, we briefly made eye contact before her eyes traveled down my frame. She’s not even hiding it at this point and I can’t help but grin. 

“I see you looking, Supercop.” 

Her eyes go wide, and a light tinge of pink dusts her cheeks. “Not sure what you mean, I just noticed that your mop head matches your chest hair and happy trail.” She huffs back at me. 

“Yeah, carpet matches the drapes.” I chuckle as I walk behind the privacy screen. 

“Right. Good to know.” I can feel her rolling her eyes.

“No peeking.” I grin as I start changing behind the screen. 

“You don’t need to worry about that.” She sighs. 

I slip on the pajama pants and the white shirt that reads, ‘PANTS’, then I look out behind the screen. “Mind if I set this down?” 

“Only if you’re decent.” She responds. 

With that, I fold the screen up and set it in the corner, by the window before sitting down and relaxing on the other bed. She glances at my shirt and snorts. “Cute.” 

I shoot her a smile. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Her eyes focus back on the screen about how Raccoon City was bombed early this morning. “Can’t believe it’s gone, my home. All that evidence I collected about Umbrella.” 

I gave her sympathetic look. “Jill…..” I trailed off. “I’m sorry.” 

She nods as she fiddles with the remote before changing the channel to a marathon of the X-Files on the Sci-Fi channel. 

“Let’s watch something different.” She sighs before giving a small smile. 

“I like that idea.” I return her smile. “I do enjoy Moulder and Scully.”

We let the tv play in the background as we take the opportunity to treat each others wounds. The antiseptic stings and Jill makes a jab at me being a baby as she dabs a cotton pad on my lip. She shoots me a look when I tell her I like her babying me. She doesn’t flinch when I treat the puncture wound Nemesis gave her and redress it. Her arm all bandaged back up, she sits on the bed and glances at the phone. 

“Mind if I order room service for us?” She questions.

“Not at all.” Food sounds amazing. 

She nods, and then crawls over to the table, looking over the menu. I now have a great view of her on all fours, from behind, in that little romper. Fuck, that fabric is really thin and her ass is really thick, I can see everything. I wonder if I’m drooling, as I can’t help but stare. That is a beautiful sight to behold. She’s definitely a tall drink of water.

And Papa’s thirsty.

“You in the mood for pepperoni pizza? Because, I know I am.” Her voice snapped me back into reality and I had to stop salivating for a moment to answer. 

“Jill, that sounds fantastic.” I cleared my throat a bit and looked away. I notice her glance back at me and smirk. Noticing me staring at something else I would like to feast on.

“Okay.” She dials in the number. “Yes, room service? I’m calling from room #303. We would like a large pepperoni pizza and two bottles of soda…. Hang on?” She puts her hand to the receiver. “Coca-Cola okay?” 

“Yeah, coke is fine.” I smile, trying to brush off the moment from earlier. 

“Two bottles of coke.” She says back into the phone. “Thank you.” She hangs up. “It will be ready in about a half hour.” 

“Jill, you are amazing. I’m so hungry, I could eat a horse.” I chuckle as I take a quick glance at her ass again. 

Among other things.

“I don’t believe horse meat is on the pizza.” She jokes. “You wouldn’t mind grabbing some ice for us though.” 

I shake my head and rise to my feet. “Not at all, but you’re gonna have to be alone in the room for a moment, living in a Carlos-less world.” I go and grab the ice container. 

“Oh, how will I survive?” She says sarcastically while doing and overdramatic, damsel pose. The way she puffs out her chest doing that pose though, reminds me how thin her romper is. She’s uh…. Really perky. 

I clear my throat. “Anyway, be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting. You can’t leave me in a Carlos-less world remember?” She sits cross-legged and smiles at me. 

I chuckle and nod as I head out the door and down the hallway, to the ice machine and vending machines. I use the little plastic baggy to line the bucket before using the tongs to grab chunks of ice, and tossing it in the bucket. Kinda thankful for this. I need to cool down, in more ways than one, I think to myself as I look down at my pants. I didn’t expect these to be that tight around the waist and uh, emphasize so much, but I guess that’s what happens when you don’t try it on before you buy it. Frankly, we were both filthy so, would rather not try it on. But, I need to take a moment to think of something, not arousing.

After I calm down a bit, I head back in and fill the two glasses with ice. It was dark out now, Jill had the curtains closed and had turned on the bedside lamp, our only light source besides the tv. 

“In the mood for a Jack and Coke?” I asked. 

“Honestly, I need a drink.” She responded. 

“Same here.” I concurred as I opened the bottle I had bought from the store and poured some of the amber liquid over ice. 

That’s when room service arrived with our food. Jill invited me to sit on her bed as we scarfed down pizza and drank glass after glass of Jack and Coke over ice. Making small talk as we binged the X-Files series.

“I hope Kendo’s okay?” Jill muttered.

“Kendo?” I asked.

“Robert Kendo. He owned a gun shop next to the police station and he’s also a good friend of mine. I hope he made it out alive.” Jill let out a sigh. 

I was nervous for a second, considering last time, didn’t want to invade personal space, but I settled on putting my hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Hey, a gun shop owner, surrounded by all those weapons. I’m sure he made it out just fine.” I give her a reassuring smile.

To my surprise, she leans in, resting her head against my shoulder, letting me wrap my arm around her. Much different from when she swatted my hand away on our first meeting. She smells nice, real sweet, is that the hotel body lotion or just her natural scent?

“Thanks Carlos.” She returned the smile. “You want the last slice of pizza?” 

I shook my head. “Take it. All yours.” 

She happily gobbled up the last slice of pizza and leaned back, patting her stomach. “Ugh, I’m stuffed.” Once again, I can’t help but notice how thin that romper is against her chest and other places, as she does that, everything is so defined against that blue fabric. And I’m the perv that’s looking, but I can’t help myself. She’s an amazing and strong woman, and a beautiful woman. I can’t help but be captivated by her. Her raw strength and tenacity when fighting off a monster like Nemesis, and here where she’s enjoying a meal with beverages and just looking drop dead gorgeous in both instances. Hell, she could rip a loud ass fart right now and not only would I still be in awe of her looks, I would compliment her on the gas passing.

She sat up and grabbed our empty food tray. “I’m gonna put this outside our room.” She walks over and sets our tray out for housekeeping to pick up. Then she puts the ‘do not disturb’ sign on our door handle before closing and locking the door. I was thinking that means we’re turning in for the night but, she’s not kicking me off her bed and sending me to my own bed. Instead, she replenishes our drinks. Another Jack and Coke over ice. She hands me my glass and sits back down on the bed next to me. I suddenly feel nervous and practically gulp it down, the ice nearly colliding with my face. She does the same, almost drinking it down like a shot, the carbonation of the soda kind of getting in the way. She sets our empty glasses, save for ice chunks, aside. Then she looks at me and gives me a sincere smile.

“Hey, thanks for saving my ass back there.” She glances at her bandaged arm. “I don’t know where I would be, if you hadn’t been there to take me to the hospital and get that vaccine.”

I smile back. “Hey, don’t worry about it, you put a lot of faith in me, despite knowing what you know about Umbrella. Looking back, I know why you had doubts about me, but I’m glad you trusted me in the end.”

She gives me a nod, her smile grows. There is a pause as she blinks away, nervously. “Um.” She says that so softly, I almost can’t hear her. Then, in one motion, she just leans in and presses her soft lips against mine. For a brief moment, the world melted around me. She pulls back, shy and nervous, the kiss gentle and quick. “Your lips are pretty soft under all that scruffy facial hair.” She scoots closer, leaning in again. “Can I?...” She trails off. I nod as I cup her cheek, feeling her lips against mine once more. 

She tugs at my shirt, her tongue glides across my lower lip, wanting more and wanting me to take charge. I oblige, wrapping my arms around her and deepening the kiss, her tongue gently brushing against my own. She relaxed in my arms as I took control, whimpering softly as I nibble her lower lip before pulling away.

“Didn’t take you as the nervous type, Supercop.” I whispered gently as I brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

“Don’t start with me.” She pouts. “Doing shit like taking down Nemesis comes a lot easier to me than, well, trying to be romantic.”

“Well, I would say you’re doing a good job. I gotta be honest though, I didn’t expect this, but I’m more than happy with the outcome.” I cupped her cheek in my hand once more, guiding her into my lap. She straddles my waist, a light tinge of pink gracing her cheeks.

“Yeah, well. Here’s that tall drink of water you ordered.” Her shyness is getting the best of her and she’s trying to hide it. She’s not masking it well at all, but that’s okay, it’s adorable. I lean in and kiss her again, gently taking a hold of her wrists, I encourage her hands all over me. She complies, melting into me, I get bold and grab her ass, she tenses at first, but relaxes has my hand slides under that small blue romper, her skin is soft and smooth. She whimpers softly, sinking into my lap, against me. Her body gently rocking against mine as I softly trail kisses along her neck. Wanting to get as close to me as she can. Heh, whatever happened to personal space? She feels warm, full of desire and at my beckoning command. Fully giving herself over to me. 

Her confidence building, her hands travel underneath my shirt, eventually pulling it over my head and tossing it aside. She has my full permission to look at and touch the merchandise, but I want to pick up the pace a bit, feeling her body pressed up against mine, the blood rushing to my lower extremities, I have the full green light to go, and I’m not gonna waste it. 

She provides little resistance as I flip us, pinning her down onto the bed, holding her tightly, kissing her deeply, a shiver goes down her spine as I slide those spaghetti straps off her shoulders, pulling the thin fabric back more and more, slowly. I pull away, savoring the moment as I undress her, I watch as her chest is revealed from the blue cloth, revealing large perky breasts, light pink nipples. Her cheeks almost matching that same shade of pink. 

“You enjoying the view?” She didn’t ask that in the usual tone of hers that I had gotten used to. She wants me to take it all in, every inch of her. 

“Absolutely.” I tell her.

“What are you waiting for, then?” She’s getting eager too. 

It doesn’t take much to give into her demands as I continue sliding the skimpy one piece down her soft, pale skin, moving back to take it completely off her body, getting an eyeful of her nude form. As I sit up to toss it aside, she follows me, pressing her lips to my neck in soft, tender kisses. Hers hands, all over my chest and abdomen, fiddling with the fabric of my pants, I shift my weight, standing on the floor for a bit as she unties them and lets them fall to the floor. She grabs my hand, and I follow her back onto the bed. 

“You’re massive.” She tells me, staring right at my dick, throbbing and rock hard. 

“Why thank you, not the kind of complement I expected, but I’ll take it.” I chuckled.

“I meant, it’s gonna be more than a mouthful.” Her tone takes a very seductive turn before she begins trailing kisses from my neck, to my chest, down my abdomen and even lower. Damn, she’s getting more confident now, that’s more like the Jill I know.

My breath hitches as her hand wraps around it at the base in a tight, firm grip, moving up and down, slowly at first. Then, I feel her hot breath before her warm, wet tongue and soft lips dance on the head and encircle the tip. She dances her lips and tongue down the shaft, even placing a few tender kisses on my balls, before running her tongue back up the entire length and returning her attention to the head, bringing me into her mouth.

“Oh Jill.” I murmur as I look down, watching her head bob up and down as her hand slowly moves away and she takes in more of me deeper into her mouth and throat. Then I close my eyes and focus on the feeling, running my fingers through her hair and guiding her head as she picks up pace. The blissful, inviting sensation of her mouth, her tongue gently massaging my shaft as she moves. Repositioning herself until she can touch her lips all the way to the base and back again. “Jill.” I grip onto her head like reigns, as my body moves in motion with her, thrusting hard and deep down her throat.

“Mmph.” Her hands clutch my hips and she looks up at me, but her pace doesn’t slow. The way her eyes gaze at me as I’m pretty much throat fucking her. She’s enjoying it just as much as I am.

“You’re doing amazing, Supercop.” My praise for her turns into a shuttering moan and my vision blurs. Warm tremors flow through me and my body trembles with tension. I feel myself practically erupt, pump after pump of hot liquid streaming down Jill’s throat. She loudly gulps as her mouth quickly fills, I hold her head steady. “That’s it. Take it all in.” I tell her in a low tone, my voice slightly quivers. White fluid bubbles around her lips, mixing with her saliva, and drips onto the bed as she swallows down hard. Pulling back, she laps up any excess and licks her lips clean. 

“Fuck, that was a lot.” She gasps, rising up to look at me. “I nearly needed another shower.” 

I wipe the corners of her mouth and cup her face, giving her a smile. “You’re good at what you do.”

Her cheeks turn pink, but she bites her lower lip with a smile. I kiss her forehead gently and guide her back down onto the bed, pinning her under me. Another small whimper as my lips return to her neck. The ice in once of empty glasses clanks as it shifts during its melting process, the sound more distracting than the tv, despite the latter being louder. I glance at it and an idea pops into my mind, I pull back and pluck out one of the cubes out of the glass. Jill watches, curiously, she jumps a bit when I touch the ice to her skin, trailing it down her chest to her abdomen. Goose bumps prickle her body, the ice melts, water trickling down her body onto the bed beneath. 

“Great. Now I need another shower.” She huffs. 

“You weren’t putting up much resistance.” I tilt my head. “Want me to stop?” 

“Ah.” Her cheeks turn a light pink again. “No. Keep doing that.” 

“You got it, Supercop.” I grab another ice cube, and use it to really tease her nipples this time, rubbing it along the areola until they’re hard to the touch. Shivers go down her spine and she pants heavily, chest heaving as the ice is reduced to water, glistening on her skin. The ice is soon replaced by my tongue, softly caressing her areola, her body tenses as my lips encircle her nipple. My mouth hungrily, yet lightly, provides suction. She lets out a sharp moan, her body quivering as I give the same attention to the other nipple, giving her breast a light squeeze. That’s quite the handful, more than a handful. I move down, planting kisses on her stomach, licking up any excess water, lower still, to her waist, hips, thighs. Her breathing quickens as my lips travel along her inner thigh up. Slowly, I clutch her thighs with my hands, spreading them apart and pinning her legs to the bed, reveling in teasing her, her entire form shaking at the lightest touch. 

I pull back a bit, leaning in, just enough so she can feel my warm breath against her, a visible tremor going down her spine. I ate not too long ago, but now I’m salivating at the full course meal, so delightfully placed in front of me. She trimmed up, providing me with easy access. I should have caught on when she picked up the pills at the pharmacy. What a sly little minx, she had this planned. 

I caress her thigh and lick my lips, the temptation is overwhelming and I can’t contain myself any longer. I wrap my arms around her legs, keeping them in place as I lower myself. A soft gasp escapes her, as I slowly glide my tongue across, taking in the sweet taste of her, the feel of her warm, soft skin, inviting to my taste buds. I slide my tongue back down, gliding it in and out of her. She’s sweet like sugar, warm, wet sugar, indulging my senses. God, I want more. She’s panting now, chest heaving, back arched, hands gripping the sheets. I work my tongue back up, dancing small circles on her clitoris. That sends her wild, her body tenses and she lets out another moan before settling back into me, but I only send more tremors through her, not letting up. She wraps her legs around me, I move my hand, effortlessly sliding two fingers inside her and curling them, while still working my magic with my tongue. This time a louder moan, she runs her fingers through my hair before grabbing a handful and pulling, her body subconsciously moving, grinding with my tongue and fingers, as I beckon her to cum for me. No longer having a grip on her thighs, I slide my fingers out of her, using them to part her vaginal lips. I quickly flit my tongue across her clit with the lightest of touches, multiple times. My other hand moves down, grabbing my cock at the base, moving up and down fast, I can’t help but pleasure myself as I help her get off.

She breathlessly cries out for God, the sound caressing my eardrums. That light, trembling whisper of, “Oh God.” In a shaking moan. That’s when she tenses, and warm liquid spills from her, I lap up the sugary sweetness, before giving her a gentle kiss and pulling away. Not sure why guys think women are so complicated, as long as you know what you’re doing, it’s pretty fun giving a woman an orgasm, making her feel so good. Jill isn’t like other women though, she’s the strongest woman I know, hell she’s not really anything like your typical chick. 

She’s like a goddess, a deity, deserving of the utmost respect and I need permission to enter her temple. And when I get that permission, I want to savor her as much as she savors me, give her everything I have and more. I want her sweet scent to wash over me as I embrace her, gently holding her as I give her all the love that has welled up in my for her, to her. But, looking at her now, laying nude in front of me, so vulnerable and desiring me, makes me hard once again, and at the same time, I want to rail into her like a feral beast until she forgets her name and only knows mine, shouting it over and over again. 

I let go of my dick and rise to my knees, scooting closer as I move between her legs and loom over her. I feel conflicted, She looks so fragile before me, at my mercy, or am I at hers? She leans forward, reaching out, her fingertips stroke my erect shaft, from base to tip, the light touch sending a shiver up my spine.

“What are you waiting for?” She whispers. 

Something in my mind snapped, any conflicting thoughts are chased away by my own lust as I pin her back down to the bed. Returning to my place atop her, I nestle my face into her neck, giving her more tender kisses before I open my mouth, clamping my jaw down and sinking my teeth into her soft flesh. She lets out a soft cry for more, breathing heavily as my tongue licks at the new forming bruise. 

“Carlos. Fuck me.” She practically begs into my ear. 

She just came right out and demanded it from me. She didn’t even ask. I pull back, my fingers lacing with hers as I pin her hands to the bed.

“Aw now, you didn’t even say please, Supercop.” I tell her in a low tone.

“You’ve been trying to sweet talk your way into my pants since we met and now that you’re here, you’re gonna demand a please?” She shot back. 

I immediately caved. “You’re right.” I tell her as I position myself over her. “What I meant to say was, yes ma’am.” With that, I waste no time and effortlessly, slowly begin to slide myself deep inside her. The walls of her warm, wet, soft flesh enveloping every inch is overwhelmingly pleasurable. I let out a low, shaky breath, a small tremor moving up my spine. She instantly jolts, body tensing as she writhes beneath me, moaning so loud that she masks the sound of the background X-Files. 

“Yes, just like this.” She gasps, taking all of me, right down to the base. The feeling of being inside her is fucking amazing. I look down on her, her head thrown back, facial features etched with pleasure, she grips my hands tighter as I move back and plunge deep into her again. Her legs wrap around my waist, pinning me to her, with no intention of letting go. My body moves in rhythmic time and hot passion with her, in a heated dance that flows through me from top to bottom. My entire form acting on its own as primal instinct takes over. She matches with me and I pick up pace, gliding in and out of her, her soft went skin rubbing against my entire length, a feeling I can’t get enough of. A couple soft moans escape me, she whimpers lightly beneath me. 

Her hands move out from under mine and slide onto my back, she digs her nails into my skin, her legs intertwining with mine. That encourages me on more, our rhythm increases in speed and passion, our movements faster, rougher, harder. The sensation of her soft skin against me, warmer and wetter. Sweat begins to collect and drip from the both of us, we’re giving each other that much of a workout. I clutch the bed sheets, rearing up and thrusting as deep into her as I can. Her body writhes and trembles as I hit just that right sweet spot deep inside her, and she holds onto me tightly, as if she’s clinging for dear life on a wild ride. I can feel fresh scratches down my back. 

“Oh God! Oh! Fuck! Yes! Carlos! Yes! Yeah! Oh Yes! YES! Carlos!” Her voice grows in pitch, reaching that peak of ecstasy. Wildly letting her primal self take over, all coyness disappeared, she’s loudly announcing to the world, how amazing this is for her.

And it is for me too, the sound of her crying out my name is like music to my ears. “Aw Jill.” I say in a low moan before both of us are reduced to loud cries, echoing through the room. I couple more final thrust and my vision blurs. I’m sent to blissful nirvana, a long awaited sweet release. I hold us there, in that moment, where everything melts away, and warm, numbing tremors course through both of us. Just me and her, tangled in each other. Bodies tense, enraptured in an orgasm that we want to hold onto as long as we can. She trembles underneath me, exhaling a shaky breath. 

“Oh Carlos.” She gasps once more, breathless. I can feel myself pumping hot fluid deep into her, each pump sending a pleasing, numb, warm throbbing sensation from my lower extremities throughout my body. I use every last bit of my strength to save myself from collapsing upon her and instead lowering myself to her. I touch my forehead to hers as I wrap my arms around her, she gently holds me as well. We softly cuddle, sweat pouring off our bodies. 

“Now, I’m really gonna need a shower. How did it get this hot in here?” She let out a huff. 

“Can’t blame you for working up a sweat with this Latin heat.” I can’t help but be smug, feeling her body still shaking under mine. 

She lets out a sigh. “Don’t make me smack you.” 

“You say that, but I’m still balls deep inside you.” I emphasize that with a small thrust, which gave me a soft little moan, from her.

“You’re cute.” She pulls back her hand, and with a loud clap and a sharp gasp, followed by a soft moan of my own, she spanks me ass. Grabbing a hold of the cheek she slapped to ensure she left a hand print. “But, you asked for that.” 

“I’m cool with the outcome.” I tell her, feeling the sting set in. Damn. What happened to being all shy? I do like the change though.

Too tired for either of us to move, I held her, until we both cooled off and she drifted to sleep. I had scooted us out of the wet puddle that formed under us, throwing the bed covers over us. I looked back at the tv to see the X-Files was still playing. I have no idea what episode or story this is, but I watch it, Jill nestled into my chest until I drift off to sleep too.

I wake, moments later, lifting my head, I glance at the alarm clock. It’s 2:00 am, October 2nd, 1998. It was then, I come to my senses, Jill is still cuddled in my arms, sound asleep. It’s dark and quiet, save for the light and sound from the television. I had turned off the bedside lamp from earlier. The flickering screen reflects off of Jill’s serene sleeping face, I gaze at her closed eyes. She so peaceful, beautiful, amazing. No words can really describe a woman like her, actually. I run my fingers through her hair, brushing strands out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She stirs and with a gasp, her eyes shoot open. I can feel her heart suddenly pounding against my chest, it’s that loud, her breathing escalates to the point of hyperventilation.

“Whoa, hey, hey. Jill. It’s me, Carlos.” I speak in a low tone, lightly cupping her cheek in my hand, letting her eyes focus on me. Her wild eyes met mine and instantly relaxed, along with the rest of her as she breathes a sigh of relief. “You okay, Supercop?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to be sorry.” I’m concerned for her, to say the least. “You have a nightmare, or something?”

“Yeah. This would be the second one about you. Similar too.” Another sigh follows.

She’s having nightmares? About me? I look at her puzzled. “What do you mean, second one about me?”

“The first one, I woke up in the hospital, you told me everything’s okay. And then you turned, you were infected. I woke up when you lunged at me, because I couldn’t shoot you.” She paused. “Something similar happened this time too. Just in this hotel room, except it didn’t stop when you lunged, I had to watch you actually eat me.” She gives me a lighthearted chuckle. “And not in the way I was really enjoying earlier.”

I was listening, sympathizing with her, until she said that. I snorted at her offhanded sexual remark. “Well, you don’t have to worry. I’m still here. I’m not infected. We escaped, Jill.” I smile before leaning in a whispering in your ear. “And I don’t mind giving you what you enjoy again.”

“Don’t ruin an otherwise wholesome moment.” She scolds me through a smile and a chuckle.

“You started it.” I state with a grin.

She shakes her head and looks to the tv. “How long has this infomercial been playing?”

I shrug. “Not sure.” I look to her, feeling my grin become more smug. “I got a bit distracted.” 

She returns the smirk. “You and me both.”

She sits up and stretches. Giving me quite the display as she arches her back and sticks out her chest. I can feel myself salivating at the sight, just chomping at the bit to get at her again, but also grateful that she’s allowing me to just stare at her like this, admiring her beauty. 

She switches the channel to MTV. “That works.” She shrugs before sliding out of bed. “I’m feeling another drink. I’m gonna put on a robe and go grab more ice.” I watch as she walks to the bathroom, grabs a bath robe, slips into it, and reaches for the door handle, before looking back at me, was that longing in her eyes? She gives me a grin. “Be right back.” With that, she unlocks and opens the door, it shuts with a loud click behind her.

I turn my attention to some music video on the television, little pop up bubbles appear on the screen giving facts and tidbits about it. It’s some romance song and the visuals onscreen make me reminisce about earlier, with Jill. Ah Jill, she’s something else entirely, not just your average, typical woman. I never encountered a woman so strong, powerful and intimidating on the battlefield, yet so shy and sweet in my arms. At first she had her reserves about me, she knew what Umbrella was while I didn’t, she was averse. But, in the time we got to know each other, I’ve seen a whole new side to her, kind and gentle. She’s been through a lot and holds her head up, keeping that confidence even through the nightmare’s. I appreciate her so much.

A news banner showed up at the top of the screen, displaying a run on message about the missile strike on Raccoon City and the involvement of Umbrella coming to light. I rolled my eyes, tired of hearing or reading about this. I never want to hear about Umbrella again, want nothing to do with them. Look how much shit they caused, how much damage they did. 

I shook my head. No, I should focus on the positives. At least through all this.

I met Jill.

The door softly creaked open again. Jill strolls in and places a new bag of ice in the bucket, before making a show of slinking out of the white bathrobe and letting it drop to the floor in front of me. I drink in the sight of her nude form once more, making sure it’s etched into my brain. She knows exactly how to get my blood pumping. She gestures for me to hand her my glass and it takes me a moment before it clicks with me. 

I hand over mine and she quickly prepares us both another Jack and Coke over ice. I grinned as she turned and handed my now full glass back to me. 

“Come to papa.” I say as I accept the alcoholic beverage.

“I already have.” Jill says back in a seductive tone and winks, sliding back into bed next to me. I feel a chill go down my spine. 

Yet, I boldly slide my arm around her and give her a smirk. “Easy now, Supercop.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. No one puts Supercop in a corner.” She gives me a light peck on the cheek. “How about a toast? To essentially surviving the apocalypse.”

“I’ll drink to that.” I nod and we clink our glasses together. I take a large swig….. There’s no coke in this Jack and Coke. I can feel the Tennessee whiskey burn my throat as it slides down. 

“We ran out of soda.” Jill simply states after chugging pretty much the whole glass, leaving just the ice. Damn, looks like I gotta keep up. I slug back the rest, despite the sting and the taste. Never really liked the taste of Jack Daniels straight up. But, shit. It does the job of getting a good buzz going. A feel good buzz, not too heavy. Just right.

I swirl a chunk of ice in my mouth as Jill sets her glass down and wraps her arms around me, cuddling into me. “Well, now we ran out of whiskey.” She looks up, pressing her chest against me, her eyes meeting mine, she smiles. “So… Can I share something with you?” 

I gently drape my arms over her and stroke her hair. “Go ahead.” 

She picks up a dripping ice cube from her glass, freezing droplets of water connect with my skin as she holds it over me, a shiver goes down my spine. Her eyes gazed deep into my own, hungrily, wanting to pounce. “You made me look at ice cubes in a whole different way.” She slides the ice cube into her mouth and leans forward, putting her lips to mine. The sensation is cold, soft, and wet as her tongue, holding the ice cube, presses against mine. It heat melting it in a matter of moments as we pass it back and forth between our mouths, mixing with our saliva, trickling out of the corners of our mouth. She shifts her body onto my, straddling my waist. Her hand moving down and gripping my throbbing erection tightly, at the base and with a firm hold, moving to the tip and back down again. I’m surprised at how quick she can get me hard. 

Up and down in a nice, fluid motion, over and over. I moan against her lips, feeling my heart begin to race and intense desire boil forth. The burning taste of the whiskey still lingered on both of our breath, and suddenly I like the taste more now. I grip the sheets as she pulls back, a small string of saliva connected our lips for a brief moment, a shaky breath escapes me as she moves back and focuses her attention on my cock, her hand picking up the pace. Another moan as I watch a few spurts of precum drip out onto my stomach. She pauses, only for a moment before squeezing out more droplets and continuing, leaning in, she peppers my neck with tender kisses, before biting down into hard, sharp teeth sinking into my skin. The sharp pain mingling with her warm saliva, was enough to send me wild, my body rocking with her hand as I give a low moan of satisfaction.

She abruptly stops, and pulls away. “Not just yet.” She raises to her knees and pushes on my chest, encouraging me to lay back against the pillows. I do just that, my entire body, quivering in anticipation. She wastes no time in grabbing my dick again, positioning herself over me. Slowly lowering herself, I watch her, feel her take every inch of me deep within her. That now familiar feeling of those walls of warm, wet flesh enveloping me, right down to the base, so inviting and overwhelming. 

“Oh Jill.” I moan as a grab her by the thighs, balancing her on me as I thrust into her hard and forceful and her matching my movement and intensity. Fucking God, what an amazing view she’s providing. Her body moving in rhythm with mine as I watch myself glide in and out of her, warm liquid glistening off my skin in the light. She puts on a show for me, her hands clutching her breasts before one hand moves down and teases her clitoris. 

“Carlos.” She gasps my name. “Oh God, Carlos.” More fluid trickles out of her as she plays with herself for my enjoyment while I rail into her, the sensation becoming wetter. As she leans forward placing her hands on my stomach, one of my hands moves up her body, catching her by the neck. Not sure why I did that, but she’s enjoying it. Her airway suddenly cut off, she lets out a light gasp. “Harder.” She whimpers. I grip her neck, squeezing that much more, applying more pressure. It releases something primal in her and her body picks up pace and leans more down into me with each thrust. She grabs onto my forearm, tracing the veins that are bulging out against the skin. “You’re so strong.” She coo’s to me. I let out a trembling moan as my hand shifts to her hip. 

She grips my shoulders, leaning in for even deeper penetration, holding on tight as my hand moves from her neck, both hands gripping her ass as I writhe beneath her, bucking like a wild stallion that she’s breaking in. Both of us panting heavily as sweat begins pouring off us. The scratches that she left on my back earlier are stinging.

“Come to papa, baby. That’s it. Just like that.” I moan words of encouragement to her as she presses herself to me, crying out for me, her moans getting even more high pitched, our speed going faster. I’m practically sliding in and out of her, she’s so wet, as I find and hammer into that sweet spot deep within her. She arches her back and clutches the bed sheets.

I feel my vision and body tremble, and warm numbness spreading through it. But she wasn’t stopping and with every thrust, successive pumps of hot semen spilled into her and trickled out at a high volume. My moans turn into loud cries of pleasure as ecstasy overtakes me. 

“Oh God, Carlos. Keep doing that! Yes! Ah!” She threw her head back, the peak of her own orgasm echoing through my ears. I felt tremors wrack her entire body as well as mine. We held onto that sweet feeling of bliss for as long as we could, until we collapsed back onto the bed in a breathless heap. Sweaty and desperate to catch our breath, she touches her forehead to mine. We share brief eye contact before indulging in a passionate kiss. 

She then nestled her head under my chin and I gently stroked her hair and back as another large pool of liquid forms beneath us. 

“Jill. You are amazing.” I tell her with a sigh and a smile.

“So are you, Carlos.” She replies back with a chuckle.

The morning sun peaks in through the curtains and my eyes flutter open, I don’t remember when either of us passed out, all I remember is turning off the lamp and tv, then cuddling up to Jill under the covers, cradling her in my arms. Now, I wake to the morning light, Jill tangled up in me, sleeping peacefully in my arms.

“Carlos.” She murmurs in her sleep as she nestles into my chest.

I looked to her, worried she may be having another nightmare, but there is a small smile on her face. And it puts me at ease, I can’t tear my eyes away from her now, this is a common occurrence for me. Every time I’m enraptured by her beauty, I can’t look away. Everything about her, even beyond her looks, is breathtaking. 

Her eyes soon open up, and her gaze meets mine as she clears her mind of her slumber. She smiles at me, her expression peaceful and serene. 

“Morning.” She greets me. 

“Good morning, Supercop.” I returned her smile. “You were talking about me in your sleep. Seemed better than the nightmare.” 

She giggles. “Well, it was a much more pleasant dream about you this time.” She runs her fingers through my hair before moving forward and sharing a tender kiss with me. “It was nothing compared to last night though.” She sighed contentedly. “I’m gonna be honest, Carlos. I didn’t realize how much I needed you to dick me down until I kissed you the other night. There was a lot of tension that was relieved.” 

I smirk and nod. “You and me both. Glad I could help, Supercop.”

She smiles as she continues to tease my hair before I let reality sink in. “You know, I have to go Jill. I have to disappear for a moment. Umbrella… Mercenaries…… Who knows what could be after me knowing I survived.” 

She nods. “I know. I have to go too, I have to look for the rest of my teammates, the rest of the STARS team that survived.”

I gave a halfhearted chuckle. “Including your boyfriend in Europe?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” She rolls her eyes and chuckles. “He’s not the best at taking hints either. You are, that’s why you got farther than him.”

“Well shit. I guess that’s brownie points for me, right partner?” I winked, expecting her to tell me that I’m still not her partner, again.

“You’re right, partner.” She winked back with a grin, sending an arrow through my heart. “But hey, we’ve been laying pretty low so far, you helped us get a car, get cleaned up and get us a hotel room. I feel like I can’t just let it go, like that.” She lets out a breath. “I’m just gonna say it, look for the past couple days, we’ve been saving each other’s ass. Had each other’s back. I think we make a good team, and if you help me find the rest of my team, I’ll help you stay under the radar. Sound like a deal?” 

I knew deep down inside, I didn’t want to just walk away and disappear from her life. I give her a smile and a chuckle. 

“Alright Supercop, I’m in. I told you I couldn’t leave you in a Carlos-less world. That would be too cruel,” I tell her.

She chuckles right back. “Okay Carlos.” Another kiss and she lifted herself from the bed. “I’m gonna head into the shower real quick.” 

I nod as she gives me another smile before disappearing into the bathroom. I flick on the tv and begin channel surfing, with nothing better to do. I hear the shower come on as I scroll through the channels, nothing really catches my interest. I run through all of them about three times before turning the tv back off and listing to the sound of running water. I lean back against the pillows, the smell of Jill and sex still lingered on the sheets. A sense of pride washed over me as I thought about everything that happened. Who thought something like this would allow me to meet an amazing woman like Jill, and that I would get to be with her in this way. It occurred to me after a bit, that she had been staying in the shower for a pretty long time. The door was left open, steam pouring out.

“Ah.” I hear her gasp, barely above the sound of the running water.

“Jill?” I mutter to myself, before rushing over to the open bathroom. Almost slipping on my barely used pajama pants, strewn on the floor. 

I peek inside, seems pretty normal, shower is running and I’m sure Jill is behind those curtains. I look at my nude self in the foggy mirror. Nothing out of the ordinary, did she fall in the shower? Is she okay? I was about to rip open the curtains, when I heard it. A trembling moan, it’s soft, only slightly masked by the sound of the water, but, it’s Jill’s. I raise an eyebrow and move closer, right up the curtain.

“Carlos.” I hear her whimpering softly. I peer into a small opening in the shower current. There, pressed against the wall next to me, right by my side, was Jill. Absolutely going to town on herself, one hand holding her breast, playing with her nipple occasionally, the other hand slid down farther, fingers rubbing her clitoris. The water cascading down her body, her skin shimmering wet. I find myself stroking my own hardening cock as I listen to her fantasize about me, until I’m fully erect.

Then, without warning, I slide back the curtain. She let’s out a gasp and practically jumps in surprise, relaxing as soon as her brain recognizes that it’s me.

“Oh. Carlos-.” She began. 

“Hey now, don’t let me stop you.” I wrap my arms around her, partially sliding into the shower behind her. Warm water cascades over me as her slippery back is pressed against my front. One of my hands holds her wrist, encouraging her to continue. “Now, where did you leave off?”

She grins, looking back at me. “I was about to finish that dream I was having about you.” 

“Interesting.” I tilt my head. “Want me to help with that?” 

“Yes, I do.” She leans against me. 

I’m more than happy to assist her. I grab her left leg, lifting it up so I can have better access to her, my other arm wrapping around her waist.

“You take it from here.” She whispers, switching the position of her hand with mine. Grabbing my wrist and guiding my hand down, encouraging me to tease her clit. I do so, lightly massaging that pleasure button as I slide my erection deep inside of her. The warm, wet sensation of her only enhanced by the hot water. This shower is about to get more steamy. “Ah. Carlos.” She moans, her free arm wrapping around my neck from behind, she turns to me and our tongues and lips meet for a deep, passionate kiss.

Another moan as I hold her against me, thrusting up into her, her bouncing up and down on me, we match in rhythmic motion. The sound of our moans only muffled by our locked lips and tongues pushing against one another. My fingers rubbing her clitoris softly, applying light pressure, just enough to send shock waves of pleasure up her spine. As we begin to pick up the pace, her lips part from mine, and she becomes more vocal. 

“Oh God! Carlos. You’re fucking amazing!” She cries out to me, holding on tight, stroking my ego that much more. Her body becomes more tense, her movement more rapid as she arches her back. I match her, gripping onto her, I bite down into her neck, muffling my own moans, on a different side of my previous love bite. Giving her more tight thrusts and hitting that g-spot deep inside her. Her cries of ecstasy echo throughout the bathroom. My jaw releases its grip on her neck and we both let out a loud, elongated moan as I make one final plunge into her, bodies tense, held tightly against each other, we reach our orgasm. She’s practically dripping wet, warm fluid trickling out of her. We hold onto that blissful, warm and numb feeling, before our bodies began grinding again, quick at first, then slowing down gradually. The hot semen I’m pumping into her, spilling out with each thrust, until she falls limp in my arms. Both of us, once more, breathless and panting. 

“Jill.” I whisper softly, nuzzling my face into the back of her neck, peppering her with soft kisses. Her body, shaking as I hold her, I feel it will be a bit before she can stand properly. I chuckle. “Looks like there was more tension you needed to relieve, Supercop.” 

She giggles, with a soft sigh. “What can I say, I just wanted to relive the experience.” She smirks back at me. “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up.”

“I’d say this was good, clean fun to me.” I joked.

She giggles and playfully rolls her eyes. “You’re not wrong.” 

A few months later, I find myself, right next to her, traveling with her by train, I look out the window about the European countryside. We had just about covered nearly the entire place looking for this Chris guy. Most people would be exhausted and done with their search right about now, but as I turn to look at Jill, leaning against me, head resting on my shoulder, snoozing soundly, thinking about the worry she showed me when all she found was his combat knife. It just filled me with more determination, to see her smile, knowing the rest of STARS was safe. We had to find her teammate and I would do anything to help. 

I softly kiss the top of her head. “Rest easy, Supercop. You know I would do anything for you.”

I nestled my head against hers, before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
